Love is Complicated
by SilentEmpress
Summary: The King and the Queen of the soul society leave their palace to study the real world leaving their twins home alone. Ichigo and friends follow Aizen as he opens the door to the royal palace. Rukia and Ichigo are sepereated will the find one another!
1. Akward

** I got bored so here's another story that I'm writing and this is my third story that is being written at the same time as two others if any or you didn't know. This one has been on my mind for the past four months sice T.V. was just showing re-runs. Here is a little chapter to my new story. Love is Complicated.**

* * *

**Some time ago in the Royal Palace...**

In the grand palace of the soul society where the royal family and their closest friends, advisorsand strongest and loyalist warriors were homed. The throne room a pair of twins one girl and one boy. The girl was wearing a beautiful white kimono with delicate cherry blossoms danced on her dress as she walked keeping up with the boy who was wearing a black kimono and a hand full of grey ginko leave patterns waltson his kimono as they tried keeping up with their powerful father.

" Daddy." The boy called for the girl . The man in a pure black kimono stopped an turned around to smile at his two small children. They looked to be the age of only five and he only the age of seventeen.

Truth to be. The habitants of the palace are immortal and can stop aging, keep aging or reverse their aging process as the years go by. The children haven't noticed the power yet so they think they are still five.

"Daddy when is Mommy coming home?" She asked sadly lowering her head. Their father picked the two up and put them on his muscular arms and sighed.

" I don't know yet kids. You know how your Mom and I work. To keep an eye on the world of the lving and the soul society right? We've already went through this"King Kurotaiyou told the children in a loving tone. He too missed their mother, His loving and annoying wife. Queen Shirotsuki.

" But Auntie and K-chan just came from there, so does that mean that Mommy'll come back to?" his daughter asked. She was the spinning image of her mother, but had her father's eyes and the boy was his father's but with the only difference of his black hair. From the backround all the closest friends to the Royal family stood and watched the scene before them for it was the same everytime the royal couple left to watch their kingdom.

" Having a little trouble there Nii-sama?" the King's sister-in-law asked with a little laugh. She was older then him but he was the King so she gave him the highest respect. He shook his head and looked back towards his children thinking of how to explain what was going on again.

One of the King's royal adivisors came towards the sister. " Ma'am I must speack with the King." He said brushing his hair away from his face. She nodded towards him and walked up to her neice and nephew.

"Sukaishiro,Yorukuro. Why don't we play outside. Uncle Aoiite is here to see him." She said pointing to the young blue haired man with book in one arm waiting witha smile. They both bid their father good-bye as they followed their Aunt to the cherry blossom tree garden their uncle took so well care of before he left with their mother.

When they left Kurotaiyou sat in his throne ready to recive whatever it is for his advisor came for. " Kuro, you do know it's almost your turn to go too right?" Aoiite reminded in a sorrow voice.

" Yeah I know Aoi. Almost everyone has already left us. It has only been Kei and Itsu-nee-san that came home. Kyuusai, Akuto, Marie Ann, you and I will be going next. The kids will be devistated to know that we are both gone. " The king said in a sorrow filled tone. " At least they stilll have Kon the Jester." Aoi smiled. The kids loved to torture Kon. This made the king smile. " Too bad it wasn't Niiro. " the king sighed.

When the children found out about their father's leave they told their father they would strengthen their powers. The king was confused on why and the children replied.

" To keep me and Sukai busy. Plus we want to do something progressive while you and mother are away father." Yoru stated holding his sister's hand.

" We will be watching you and mother through the glass father and make sure that you are safe along with the rest of the kingdom. Just be safe father and pass along our love for Mother." Sukaisaid sweetly to their father. They both started to grin.

Kurotaiyou started worrying on what his mischief his children would do while he and his wife were absent. He sighed knowing he wasn't able to do a thing about it and kissed the top of their heads before leaving through their gates to join other souls to go to the real world for a new life.

After their father left Yorulooked towards his sister and she looked back at him with sorrow filled golden eyes. " Don't worry Suka-chan, Onii-sama is here. I wont ever leave your side you know that." He said leading his sister back to the Palace to look at their parents portraits of every century they've lived together.

They looked up at their favorite protrait. Their mother and father along with all their friends standing together as the first gotei 13 captains and leiutenants. **(Of course Yamamoto is there, but he was the 13th captain.)**

"Your right Onii-sama. Your always there for me. Besides we'll see them in their new life time." Sukai smiled. Yoru knew his sister had a plan up her sleeve.

* * *

**Present time**

It's the Winter War. Ichigo, Rukia and Co. have just witnessed the death of Karakura town.

" Dammit Aizen! You'll pay for those innocent souls you slathered! I swear on my soul you will!" Ichigo vowed following the cruel man who killed his family, friends and home town. Rukia saw the pain and anger on Ichigo's face. It made her feel her own anger creeping up on her. Some of the 13 court guards were with him following Aizen and the others went back to the town to look for anyone still alive.

Aizen opens the key to the royal family.

" No!" Everyone screams it's to late the gates open and everyone follow Aizen through before the gates close. When the gates close a long corridor stretched infront of them to a court yard. Suddenly two children run out the Palace building. Guards yell after the children. " Zero-kun,Yuuki-chan! Please come back the highness is looking for you!" The two ignored their calls. Ichigo and the the group looked at the two kids in shock.

" Onii-sama do something quick they're gaining control over it!" The girl cried in panic. The boy was already typing on a panel.

" I'm trying Sis but it won't listen!" He said frantically. Suddenly a lady came out to the court yard.

" Yuuki, Zero what's going on!" She said. She seemed to be wearing modern clothes unlike the kids who were wearing white kimonos.

" Milady it's not good for you to come outside." Guards said frantically. The lady pulled her hands up to her mouth and cried a bit. She looked over to the boy.

" Yoru, Please get them out of there!" She started breaking down and staring towards Ichigo's company but she was scared for one man in the group. The boy nodded towards the woman and tried everything he could.

A golden light that seemed like glass circled Ichigo, his friends and Aizen . It spread across the court yard. The woman started shrieking. " NO!"

All the sudden people came out of the palace looking towards the event happening. People were surrounding the circle. Then they started panicking on who they saw was in there, but those inside couldn't hear them. They went towards the boy to help him solve what was going on.

When most of the people cleared the little girl went up to the glass and kneeled down and started crying. Everyone felt a pang in there hearts as they saw her cry. Ichigo and Rukia unconsciously approached the glass. Byakuya moves closer to them and all the sudden the girl seeps through the glass. The boy on the panel shunpos to the glass to try to save his sister.

" Yuuki, Yuuki!" He cries frantically. They nearly reach each others hand, but missed. Byakuya grabbed the girl, and helped for her to get back out. Before she got out she reached for Rukia and pulled her out. The boy jumped in at the last minute without noticing his sister was out.

" Ichigo!" "Rukia!" They both screamed each others name. They pressed their hands together while the glass was between them. Suddenly the glass became and elevator type of thing as it started to lift Ichigo and everyone else trapped in the glass slowly got higher and higher." Ichigo? Ichigo, ICHIGO!" Rukia cried as he was being carried away from her. THey both felt a tear in there hearts as they were being separated away from each other.

" Rukia!" He called before the light carried them away at light speed. Causing all to black out.

* * *

**Somewhere else....**

"Sir mission acomplished. We infiltrated the Palace and now they are all in panic." A dark haired girl announced. A man in a suspended chair looked at her and smiled.

" Excellent Mira. Excellent." He praised the girl as he watched fear, pain, heartbreak, confusion, and lust all in one screen.

* * *

** What's going on Rukia and Byakuya are left at the Soul Society's royal palace and Ichigo and the rest of their pals are being lifted away to who knows where! Oh no! What's going to happen to our dear beloved Ichigo and Rukia?! What happened to the Royal Twins?! Who is the mysterious lady!? What will become of Ichigo and the rest of the gang!? And who is Mira and the mysterious dude at the end of the chapter!? Just watch and find out. Please read and review telling me not to kill anyone and tell me if you guys liked it or not cause later on in the series I might do it. ****Thanks for reading tune in next time to see what happens.**


	2. Reunions

**Geez. Everything is so busy so here are some of the new chapters I promised when ever I can. Here is when everyone is seperated and start to have a fuzzy feeling about everyhting. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach I am only a fan that loves the series. I start on this one before the others cause it's not really detailed much so here you go. Oh and Me don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Ichigo POV.

We're trapped in this damn bubble with Aizen, and I don't know what the hellis going on. We can't see anything else but black outside of the bubble thing. Everyone seemed to start getting agitated about how everything just went right now.

" Aizen this is all your fault wanting power couldn't you just accepted your life in the Sereitei and let our lives be more peaceful!" Toshiro yelled unsheathing Hyorinmaru ready to attack Aizen. Suddemly Momo popped up and was infront of Aizen.

" Don't Shiro-chan!" She pleaded. She is still faithful to the man that betrayed her, stabbed her, and took advantage of her and made her best friend stab her unknowingly. I don't get it with this chick! " Please don't do it Shiro-chan." She stared crying by the looks of it Momo is as healthy as ever.

" Hinamori-kun. You shouldn't do that." Aizen told her in a soft voice. She looked up at him in tears and started crying. He held her close for comfort with the same look in his eyes filled with cruelty and hatred. She didn't seem to care at least he held her close it was enough for her.

" Enough for now we have to find out how to get out of this bubble and a way back to Rukia and Kuchiki Taichou." Renji said with a sigh we all knew he was right. Toshiro resheathed Hyorinmaru and we all seemed to calm down a tad bit.

I looked around to who was here. Renji, Toshiro, Momo, Aizen , Uryu, Chad, Nel, Yoruichi, Zero and Myself. I looked towards the kid next to me. He had messy orange hair and dark eyes. He seemed to be depressed on being seperated from his sister.

" Hey kid you all right?" I asked sitting next to him. He nodded and looked up towards me.

" I'm just a bit worried of my sister I promised my dad I would take care of ehr while he and our mother were gone, but now I can't keep that promise!" He slammed his fist on the bubble. He seemed to be about ten right now.

Uryu was sitting thinking of a plan when suddenly something hit the bubble making everyone jump. There was smoke covering up the whole bubble. When it dissappeared who did I find Grimmjow and Senna looking at us. I stared at them in shock.

" Long time no see Ichigo." She smiled.

" Hey Ichigo don't think I would let you go that easily! After this is all done I wanna rematch. You'll see I'm the reall one who can kick your ass!" Grimmjow demanded. Senna thunked him in the back of his head. " Bitch." He said through gritted teeth.

" We're not here to fight them Grimmjow we're here to rescue them remember your orders from the Princess. " She said looking around and saw Zero trying to hide behind me. "Zero! Is that you?" She asked kindly towards the kid. Grimmjow unsheathed his sword.

" Don't worry Senna we'll get this kid outta here in no time. Before we know it we'll be back home tending to our own family's again. " Grimmjow said in a dulltone. " Scratch Pantera!" He called.

rukia POV.

I looked down at the girl in my arms. A frail little girl about the age of six with hair even dark enough to make even the raven envy her, a light complection and eyes that shown like fire. " Nii-san, Nii-san." She reapeated trying to call to her brother. " What's gonna happen to my Nii-san!" She sobbed worrying about his safety. I held myself strong to incourage the girl.

" Don't worry sweety your brother will be fine. He's with Ichigo I'm sure he wouldn't let anything happen to him alright?" I smiled faintly. She nodded towards me as we got up. The woman in the veil walked up to us.

" Yuuki are you alright?" She asked. Yuuki nodded towards her.

" I'm alright Oba-chan." She said in a smalll voice. The woman un-veiled herself and hugged her. " Oh I just hope your brother can take care of himself and won't be causing any trouble for that Ichigo this young lady here says." She said worryingly. She tunred towards me and I saw her face. She looked like me but with a more lady-like face.

" Hisana." Byakuya said bafflingly beside me. She looked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck .

" Oh Byakuya I missed you so much. " She cried. He looked down towards her wrapping his arms around her waist.

" But I thought you died!" He said slowly. She looked up towards him.

" I did Byakuya, my name isn't Hisana anymore." She said crying in his arms. " But I am healthier and I missed you so much and I forgot to tell you before I died. I love you , Bya-kun." She cried in his arms. He couldn't help it he finally let his emotions run and squeezed her even harder letting silent tears run down his face.

" I love you too. Hisana. I don't care what they name they call you here to me you'll always be Hisana." He said looking into her eyes and kissed soft but passionately. I looked down to the little girl still sniffling in my arms.

" Lady. ' she said looking up towards me. " Might I ask what is your name?" She asked me with eyes shining with tears. I smiled at her and kneeled wiping away her tears.

" Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki." I said. She suddenly hugged me and I hugged her back picking her up as I let her cry. " It's alright Yuuki. your brother will be fine. He's in good hands. " I comforted knowing very well he's in good hands.

I finally notcied that some people were left behind. An injured Matsumoto, Kisuke, my brother, Unohana Taichou, Kenpachi and Yachiru. Yuuki straightened up in my arms. " Please help these shinigami and make them feel comfortable. I will need an audiance in two hours with the King's most trusted people." She said comandingly. People suddenly started to suround us.

" Yuuki-chan come back into the palace you may bring the young miss with you." A monotoned voice said behind us. She suddenly brightened her mood and we turned around. Infront of me was that Ulquiorra guy that Ichigo fought with.

" Okay Ulqui-Oji-san. Can you bring in the others I would like some company along with us to my rooms. " She said softly. She looked towards me. " Rukia-chan do you mind if you could come into my room with me. " she said. I nodded towards her and entered the large palace with Nii-san and Hisana behind us.

The palace was beautiful. It was painted in blues, whites, black, gold, and orange. Some of the rooms seemed to be themed with seasons and events. Others were like the modern house and old style houses. Everything you would find in a house from past and present was in here. " Wow it's such a beautiful house Yuuki. " I complimented. She nodded.

" Yeah. Well the Royal family does like to change things every now and then. Since the Palace is so big it houses not only the Royal family, but also the advisors, closest and trusted individuals and their family. It may seem like being in one gigantic house but it's not. It's like a town. the royal family likes to keep everyone together for us children to have someone company while our parents are away. So it's like this huge extended family. Even though we would still like to have our parents near us. The ones that would like it the most is the royal twins Sukaishiro-sama and Yorukuro-sama." She said sadly as we entered her room. I set her down on her bed and took a seat myself.

" Why are their parents not always here?" I asked. She nodded her head as she picked up one of her toys. I seemed to be sad about hearing the royal twins always left alone.

" But usually one of their parents are here to keep them company. It's an unusual pattern right now. The Royal twins are worried about their parents well beings. their Mother has been gone for two-hundred fifty-four years. She should have returned a hundred years ago, when their father left. Almost all of the trusted advisors are missing. There is something big going on but I don't know what it is. It worries me. " She said in a small voice.

" My how maturly you talk especially by how young you look. " I laughed a bit. She looked at me and smiled.

" I'm truly five-thousand years old. My borther the same. " She said in a monotoned voice. She looked at the clock. " Oh look at the time my guest will be arriving. Rukia-chan please come with me. I will give you some clothes. " She said in a happy tone.

I folllowed her to a closet. With very colorful clothing. She choose one ste for herself to wear and she handed me a light blue set. " It seems that you and the rest of your friends will be staying here with us until we figure out what to do about gettting you all back home when we find your friends and my brother. So that means you get to sat here with me!" She cheered. " Hurry I wanna introduce you to my friends. " She pushed.

I saw myself through the mirror after changing into the clothing. I hardly recognized the woman in the mirror. The blue kimono looked beautiful making my reflection look like the noblity that Nii-san adopted me to be. We went to a garden in her quarters somewhere. It was already set for a meal. Soon children of all ages came into the room. " Hello everyone!" Yuuki said cheerfully.

" Your as gleeful as ever Yuuki. " a boy with black shoulder length hair, grey eyes and an pitless stare sighed. He seemed to be the eldest in the group appoximately ten. Everyone seemed to laugh at his comment towards Yuuki.

" Well Naito isn't that a fabulous greeting." A girl with brighted red haired and yellow eyes said rolling her eyes. He glared at her and sipped on his cup of tea. Two children looked at me confused. They both had shocking eye colors. One was a boy who had bright emerald green eyes that shown lit like fire, and the other a girl who had blue eyes that glistened like ice. The ice-like eyed one had long white hair and looked the same age as Yuuki while the other had golden spikes and seemed to be as old as Naito.

" Well Yuuki are you going to introduce us to one of the new palace guest that Koumori-oji told us about?" the white haired girl asked. She seemed to blush remembering her manners.

" I'm terribly sorry where have my manners gone. This young Lady is Miss. Rukia Kuchiki. " She introduced me with a wave of her hand. She looked back towards each of them going down the row introducing each one.

" This is Naito." She said going to the boy who first spoke. He noddexd towards me. " His sister Hana." A girl about three with black hair and emerald green eyes hid behind Naito.

" Fuyuyuki and her brother Koorihi." She waved to the two and gave me a warm smile.

"Good day Rukia." They said in unison with a goofy look.

" Kokoro." She waved towards a girl with dark blue hair and glasses.

" Hello Nice to meet you Miss Rukia Kuchiki." She said formally.

" Kiro." She said dully towards a blue haired boy.

" What you put enthu..." She cut him off and went on.  
" Suki." She said towards the red haired girl who smiled back at her. " Then Istumi." She introduce the last person. She had purple hair, pale skin, and grey eyes.

"It's always nice to see a noblity from the Seireitei." She said in a lazy toned voice. Yuuki pouted about her guest today.

" Why isn't everyone here?" She asked them. Fuyuyuki looked towards her.

" Well they are all a bit busy right now Yuuki." She answered. Ulquiorra came into the room and looked towards Yuuki.

" Lady Yuuki your audiance is ready. " He annouced. She smiled towards him.

" Thank you Ulquiorra-oji." She looked towards me and the rest of her guest." Oh please wait here and make yourself comfortable. I won't be gone long. " She said excusing herself out of the room with Ulquiorra.

* * *

Ichigo POV.  
Zero seemed to sleep easily next to me. The worry on his face came of as he sleeped peacefully. It didn't take long for Grimmjow and Senna to get us out of the bubble. Now we have to find a way back to the Royal palace. We aren't able to take their way when they came here cause they jumped through a one way portal. It took us some time to get us through the black hall and now we're in the middle of no where. We stopped near a clearing for a break and some shut eye.

" Wow Ichigo you've gotten pretty stronger from what I've heard. " Senna said sitting down infront of me. I nodded.

" Yeah I needed to get stornger for the safety of my friends, family and home town." I stated. Grimmjoww sat next to us with a grunt.

" Hell you even beat me in our fight. " He said laughing of the past event. We were just speaking of a couple of days ago too. I looked around at everyone. They all seemed to be asleep. Renji mummbling in his sleep again. Momo never left Aizen's side after we noticed her. Toshiro was agitated about someone being an idiot and doing what ever she thinks. This day os getting to confusing.

" I have one question to ask you why am I here?" I asked them. They both stared back at me seriously.

" The Hollow King is after you. He saw how you defeated some of the best hollows he's subjegated. Now he see's you as a target. After you nearly killed Grand Fisher he knew that you'd be trouble. After Aizen infeltrated the Royal Palace he let in the Hollow King's power. Making the Royal Family and everyone living in the Royal Palace in danger. It's our duty as the Royal Gaurd to protect the Royal family." Grimmjow stated. I t took me a while to notice.

Grimmjow and Senna are apart of the Royal Gaurd even though they are dead meaning they aren't the Grimmjow and Senna I knew before.

* * *

**Oh I just love writing new chapters for everyone of my fanfiction. I hope this chapter explains a bit, but if it doesn't oh well you'll just have to keep up with the story. Next chapter a secret is revealed. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Reunite

**So it's about time that I started on my updates again. I know it's been along time I know but I started running out of ideas till now. Usually I'm high on ideas when school starts since that is how I get through my noisy classes. It's not that I don't like to learn it's just that everytime my teacher tries to teach the class the class ends up being loud and noisy with out me being able to learn a thing. So here is my newest update for Love is Complicated. For those who are confussed I will make a short summary of what's going on in the next chapter as a short summary. Thanks to all who are reading it and I hope you support me till the end. **

**

* * *

**

Rukia's Pov.

The children kept me company and asked me all sorts of questions like how it is to live in the real world and how is it to live in the Seireitei. I told them the stroies of how Ichigo saves everyone that he's ever met that was in trouble. I started to tell them my story. First on how Ichigo became a soul reaper and how we got through the mess we have. Yuuki came back before I even started to tell them on how Nii-san and Renji came to get me.

"Did I miss anything?" Yuuki asked everyone nodded towards her.

" Rukia-chan was telling us on how her friend Ichigo got his powers to fight hollows. You know that rumored Subsitute Soulreaper that everyone talked about?" Fuyuyuki said. " Please go on with the story Rukia-chan." Fuyu asked I shoked my head I couldn't do it while remembering Ichigo.

The rest of the time I asked the children about their lives with their parents. Seeing they have a normal life as any regular kid with their parents around. Ulquiorra came into the room.

" Alright everyone it's about time that you go to bed. " he said. Everyone got up and headed for home. He picked up the sleeping Hana and left me and Yuuki alone.

" Yuuki where will I sleep tonight?" I asked her she nodded her head and lead me out of her quaters. I went to go get my shinigami uniform when I noticed that Sode no Shirayuki was missing. I started to panic when Yuuki came in.

"It's okay Rukia you'll see your zanpaktu later. Relax your sword is fine. " She asrued me leading me out of her quarters and led me to a different place. The rooms were a modern look. She led me to a bedroom. " Here is where your sleeping and for the time being this will be your chamber. " She said.

She walked over to a walk-in closet. " Obviously these are the clothes you'll be wearing while here. " She said walking towards the door sleeply. " Good night Rukia-chan see you in the morning. " She said giving me my privacy.

Before going to bed I took a shower and put on blue pajamas that seemed to fit my size. I went to the large bedroom and laid down on the bed ready to fall asleep when I noticed I was alone in this big bed. I looked out towards the moon thinking. ' Ichigo can you see the full moon tonight?'

* * *

Ichigo POV.

Everyone else was already asleep, but it seemed that I can't get to a wink of sleep. I looked up at the full moon thinking. 'Rukia isn't it a beautitful moon this evening.' A loud crash boomed through where we are. Everyone bolted out of there sleep. there was a big amount of reiatsu was in the area.

" What the hell is that!" Hitsugaya growled. He didn't seem to be one to be woken so rudly. We all are on our gaurd. When a group of powerful hollows show up. They seemed to be a bunch of arrancars. So we decided to attack them.

" Wait don't do it." Senna called. We all look back towards her. "These aren't any regular arrancars or your Espadas. These are Negatives. Negatives are more powerful then arrancars. Their smater too." She said taking a stance ready to pull out her zanpakto.

" Hey what's that suppose to mean!" Grimmjow barked. She just laughed. When the Negatives came closer I saw there was a difference a big one. The negatives look exactly like shinigami's but more like their inner self. White kimonos, black eyes and golden pupils.

'' **Yo King. It seems that there is big trouble for us. I can't wait to spill their blood!** '' Shiro my innner self laughed.

' Shiro, you know what they are?' I asked with my thougts. He seemed to nod.

'' **Duh dumbass! Their my type of people like what you said earlier their other inner selves. Hollows. Of course their without a ruler. Weak ass morons I'll wipe the floor with them!**'' He laughed. I sighed knowing I can't keep him from getting pumped for a new fight.

There were at least seven individuals. Two came up on us with full speed laughing with excitment for the blood. " Fresh shinigami ah and some aren't of the royal gaurd perfect. Just what we need to practice!" One laughed. The first to fight was Senna and Grimmjow.

" Haven't seen your ulgy face in a while. Kairo." She laughed. It seemed to piss the negative even more.

" Mikayo you dragged your dumbass out of that place you call a palace and challenge me wow guts, but not good enough to defeat me!" Grimmjow howled. Seeing that their comrades were starting to have fun others joined in on the fight. Some of the negatives were handled by at least two others. One final negative started to move slowly.

" My, my what a mess. This is suppose to be an easy kill, but it seems we're up against high ranked shinigamis. At least it's a good work out for the rest of us!" She said darkly and suddenly attacked me. I saw her up close it looked like Rukia.

" Ne Ichigo-kun? Are you surprised that your dear Rukia has an inner hollow?" She asked with a distorted voice seeing the shock on my face. She disappeared.

" WELL BELIEVE IT!" She taunted as she swung her sword. I quickly dodged her.

" Getsuga Tensau!" She fell back to gain her stance and started laughing. Releasing a large amount of spiritual energy, so that sent a domino effect making the others show how much power they have. We all started for the opponent head on. We both paused for a bit for a breather. I pulled down my hollow mask ready to fight with even more strength. When I did I lost control of my body Shiro took over.

" Shiro what the hell are you doing idiot!" I asked him in anger as I watched him fight the hollow Rukia. He seemed to be pissed about this.

'' **Hell yeah I'm pissed King! That's not Rukia's hollow that's a fraud!**'' he growled. '' **They shouldn't dissgrace Rukia's inner hollow in my presence!**'' He snapped.

" How do you know that's a fraud Shiro?" I asked in curiousity.

' ' **She's different from everyone else she has blue eyes and she moves more gracefully then this trashy slut." **He said comparing her. " **Plus I've slept with her hollow.** " He said with a devious grin and licked his lips. I was shocked. How did he sleep with her hollow when Rukia and I didn't even sleep with each other!

'' **Well King you don't kow alot of things about us and it's better you don't know. So let let me fight this slut cause this is personal.**'' He said. I did as he asked for for once and finished the fraud off easily.

" How can you defeat me so easily!" She asked in shock. Shiro looked at her with cold murderous eyes.

" Cause the woman your imatating is the woman I'm in love with her, and you put her name in vain so you shall die by my hands. Be lucky I'm letting you die this way. " He spoke the final word the impostor will ever hear. Suddenly he sliced her head off and I took control again.

" Damn Ichigo what the hell happened to you. You killed that girl mercilessly. Aren't you usually the weak spongey type of person letting them live their lives?" Grimmjow asked. I didn't answer and just looked as the body of the fraud as it dissappeared shortly. I turned towards everyone else as they looked back towards me for an answer.

" She looked like someone important to me so I did what I did. " I simply stated. Everyone seemed to drop the subject as we went on. We all started go on again getting back to the king's castle. Everyone was on quiet terms for now even with that taitor here, but the only thing from stopping us from getting to him was Momo. I looked behind me and saw Zero lost in thogut.

" Oka-chan, Oto-san." He said blank mindedly looking back towards where we fought.

" Yo! Zero come on it's time to go!" I called him. I don't know why but I have a soft spot for this kid. Grimmjow and Senna looked back. "Zero?" They asked in unison. Zero looked towards them and sighed.

" Zero why in the world are you here and not Yuuki?" They asked him looking as if they were gonna start to scold him it seems that they forgot he was here .

" Well Yuuki got stuck in side the bubble with them then I went down to save her, but no ths one dude with the hair pieces in his head got her out when I got in and she pulled out another one with her." He explained simply with a guilty face. They both looked towards each other.

" Kid your gonna get so in trouble when we get back, just wait till Lady Itsu hear's about this oh...your in trouble." Grimmjow taunted the kid. THe kid seemed to start losing his temper.

" And after you do that when Auntie Midori-chan returns from her mission your in big trouble for picking a fight with me, but first when we get back I'll tell Hiroko and Tatami about how their father still acts like he's three. How devastated your daddy's little girl, and Daddy's little clone is gonna feel. Knowing their father is a wimp! Then all the kingodom will know Kairo-oji-san." Zero said in a meanacing voice. Grimmjow looked white to the face. Even though it was a kid's taunt he seemed to be scared of him.

" You wouldn't dare." Grimmjow growled. I don't get it how is someone as bloodthirsty as Grimmjow intimidated by a little squirt like him! Then again I feel happy as he's doing this.

" OH that's just the beginning. Then when the King comes home knowing his third division leader is like that the King's gonna demote you and put you as only an outpost to the Castle wall." The kid growled.

" Enough already! Zero don't intimidate Hiro. We all know what you could do we all know that your just worried for your sister right Zero?" Senna asked him in a sweet voice. Zero just turned his head the other way.

" Fine Auntie Akikiiro." He said settling down. He went into step with me and we walked in silence for a while. When we stopped and rested we started to ask for an explanation.

" Well we only have another thirty minute walk tilll we get back to the castle good thing we didn't run into anything again. " Senna smiled happily. OUt of no where like right on cue more people come and attack us. " Me and my big mouth." She sighed as we started to fight again with more negatives.

"_These aren't negatives Ichigo their actual souls." _Zangetsu told me as I went faced to face with the boss again. This guy was dressed in all black he sorta reminded me of that Ulquiorra guys I fought with once, but this dide having white hair and blue eyes.

" OH wow it's true your back. " He said and shook his head. " You should have stayed where you were!" He attacked me as we went into battle. When he gave me one blow I hit the ground in surprise. His blade just peirced me then all the sudden I'm down for the count. " Tsk, your not awake how sad, but I'll spare your life for you to wake up. When you do i want a rematch King." He said before he fell back with the remainder of his group. I looked around to see that almost everyone was beat the only ones with little scrapes were Momo. Orihime and Aizen who stayed back.

" Damn who were those? " Renji asked craking his neck then his back. Grimmjow straightened his posture.

" Their Diablos. The commander of the Negatives. They make the negatives do what ever they want with no complaints or hassels. " Grimmjow said with a little jealousy towards the ending. Senna rolled her eyes.

" The one who flatened Ichigo was second in comand Allegro. The favorite commander of the King's evil half brother Shinen. Shinen is the Hollow Emperor." Senna said with cold eyes.

" Shinen didn't interfere with what Aizen did cause it was all apart of his plan. Aizen is influenced by Shinen when he came out of the royal court to do what we apart of the royal court do most. Which is to live amongst the humans, soul reapers or the hollows. Both courts do it so there is no interfering with the other court but what happened this time around this is unacceptable." Grimmjow said in a serious tone. Then a smirk spread across his face. " But this does give me an excuse to fight with an old friend." He grinned.

We came close to this big traditional japanese manison it was hundreds of times bigger then Byakuya's.

"Wow look at the size of that structure! This must have taken ages for them to build!" Orihime commented on the structure. Soon a couple of people came towards us in bright yellow cloaks.

" General Grimmjow! Luitenant Senna! Thank the skies that your here. The princess will be glad that you have these two with you on hand." A man with pink hair and weird glasses sighed with relief. " Thank goodness I thought the little queen would have my head for sure." He said. Uryu and chad looked at him in disbelief.

" It's you! Szayel Apparo Grants!" Uryu said getting ready to shoot him with his bow. Senna quickly stepped infront of him.

" No this is our Research Facility Co-scientist and eighth seat in the gaurd." She explained.

" Put your bow down Quincy!" Grimmjow growled. " Now come on I gotta get home before who knows what's gonna happen to thostwo if you leave them again." He mummbled partly. It was a long walk to the castle and a long walk to where we reached to wich looks like a dinning hall. Szyael excused him self from the group and went to get someone. Soon enough a couple of kids come into the room following behind them is Rukia in a Lavender kimono. She looks my way and sighed a relief. Soon after more people come in.

" Now what do we do about this guy?" Toshiro asked peeved about being stuck with Aizen.

" Simple we overload his brain and let him think and get two little creatures to talk alot." Grimjow said wriggling his hands close to his face when he said creatures.

" my friends are not creatures Grimmjow!" A little girl said in the fronto of the group.

" Yuuki!" Zero cried out running towards her. She ran towards him as well meeting up in the middle as he swung his sister around as they both laughed about their happy little reunion.

" Captain! Oh I'm so glad to see you again!" Rankiku said out of no where bringing him into a tight squeeze with his head between her breast.

" Gff mff ouff haff!" He started to mummbled trying to get out of her bear hug. She let go las he took a big gasp of air. " Your trying to kill me aren't you?" He glared at her as she laughed at him.

" Look your dad's younger then your mom!" someone snickered. I looked over and saw a group of children hudled together near where Yuuki used to stand laughing and snickering as two kids looked like a vein popped out of their heads.

" So what at least ours was't sadistic!" They both said towards the kid who said it when a whole argument started up. One of them silenced the rest of the group.

" Enough already we dont need this anymore we've been through this exactlly two hundred times! Now please everyone just let Yuuki and Zero get on with their reuniion it's not time yet to runite everyone you hear! We shall speak of this matter before dinner." A very noble looking boy said with anger holding a little girl in his arms. " Yume, Suzaku you shall take Mr. Souske Aizen and Ms. Himamori Momo with you to one of the studies and make sure they both get overloaded. Everyone else do as you please but remember the rule. " He said in a clear tone.

"Yes Saichou-sama." They all said leaving. The kid Saichou went over to Yuuki and Zero who were chatting informing the other of what happened to them as they were apart.

" I'll be seeing you two around make sure you get that man into a cozy room 'kay Zero?" He said with a smirk on his face holding out a hand. Zero smiled as Saichou helped him up.

" Sure Sai." Zero said with a smirk. Soon enough he was gone. Rukia came up to me and smiled.

" Thank goodness your back!" She said bringing me into a hug. " With the way everyone acted it seemed like a big deal what was going to happen. I probably just caught their anxiety." She huffed. " So what happened out there?" She asked in her usual bossy tone.

" Just the regular thing. Trouble finds me and we fight these wird things called Negatives then just befroe we got here we got attacked again by things called Diablos." I said scratching our head. " Well anyways..." I was suddenly cut off by Grimmjow as he shoved clothes into my face.

" Enough for now just relax while your here. We'll discuss everything during dinner. For now just tour as much as the castle as much as you like. Yuuki, Zero since you aer the only ones left here you give them a tour. The others shall give the others a tour of the castle. Explain to them a little of what's going on. " Grimmjow said leaving us alone as other people pushed our friends away. Yuuki and Zero looked at us and smiled.

" Shall we give you the grand tour of the castle. Since you were right that my brother/sister was alright and we were sucessfully reunited." they said in sync. We nodded our heads. They linked hands together and took us on a tour of the whole house. Since they both were able to flash step we were able to go through the house quickly. We went through hallway after hallway seeing all these different genres and styles. The two let us go through room through room looking at what was different of each room. We got into a hallway when the two started dragging us away from the hallway.

" There's nothing to see in here just some stuff that you two already saw so why don't we head on to a different place huh?" they said, but something screamed at me to open the door on the end of the hallway were the corner is turning into a different hallway. Rukia seemed to have the same idea so we went towards the door and turned the knob.

" No your not allowed inside that room!" They both screamed. It was to late we opened it and found a life size picture that was tagged the royal family along with smaller pictures of ramndom things. I looked closely and saw me in a black kimono with a smile on my face holding a little black haired boy with a wide grin on his face. Next to me was Rukia in a pure white kimono with silver detailing that looked like snowflakes holding a little girl close to her.

"K-king Kurotaiyou?" I said reading the name nest to the picture.

" Q-queen Shirotsuki?" She said looking at me with mirrored shock. We looked around at the other pictures surrounding it. It was snap shots of other times with the two of us and these two kids. It started to click and then all my memories flowed back into my head. I was the King of the Soul Society and Rukia was my wife and WE have KIDS! I looked through the other pictures. One was of the two kids. Prince Yorukuro and Princess Sukaishiro then next to it was a picture of the kids infront of us now. Prince Zero and Princess Yuuki.

" Mommy, Daddy are you mad?" Yuuki started to sob. We couldn't say anyhting but we were utterly surprised.

* * *

**I know it was like a long chapter. I hope you liked it I was frustrated when I didn't up date on this one for so long and I liked the idea of it so I tried my best to compose of a new chapter. Oh and next chapter is the summary and the information on what a Negative and a Diablo is if you didn't get it. I'll give you a summary of everything so far. Please R&R I'd really like to know if people are reading this. Till next time- OneWhoNeverStopsCrying**


	4. Summary so far

**Ok guys I love you all to those who added me on their faves and to their alerts.**

**Faves- **AtremisHikariHitachiin, Emi3chan, Gina2595, , MagicWhiz45, Narutohinatalover4ev, Skitty66, XDitsYumi, and Xsantiloverx

**Alerts-**Falconrukichi, Icywarm, Rukes, and Zangetsu50

**thank you and I hope you all keep reading till the end of ****my fanfic which who knows but to my guess will be long. **

**Ok now for those who are confussed this is for you. This is a summary of what's happened so far and to the characters I created. I don't own Bleach or any of the original characters. **

* * *

**Characters and new creature things**.

**Prince Yorukuro "Zero"- **Older twin brother of Yuuki. Originally had black hair and gold eyes but gradually turned bright orange and have dark blue eyes. His hair and eyes changes color depending on where his father was born. If his father was born a shinigami he would stay the same as he was before. Since the King was born a human his hair turned bright orange and his eyes turned dark blue like his Mama's. He looks to be ten cause he wanted to look like the older brother figure that showers his sister with attention, protects his sister no matter what and is a good role model for her. He has his father's temper with people who make fun of him or disrespects anyone.

**Princess Sukaishiro "Yuuki"- **Has black hair and gold eyes. she has the same reasons as her twin brother. Her hair and eyes are the same since her Mama was born a shinigami. She looks like a five year old cause she likes the attention she gets from people, but mostly her brother's attention. She has the temper of her mother, but has better drawing skills then Rukia but never surpassed her Mother's. Both twins have twin problems never like being separated from the other freaks out if happens.

(The other children will be described more in the story)

**Negatives**- Hollows of Shinigamis and souls of people. Their original people are either still passing through the soul cycle, human, rejects from their original people or copies of the original. Some Negatives aren't unleashed some are at the sides of their masters if they are in the castle. Mostly though they are working for the Hollow King.

**Diablos**- Commanders of the Negatives. Aren't really negatives they are totally different cause they are themselves but they are evil and want to wipe everything off the face of existance. Also favorite pets to the Hollow king.

* * *

**Summary**

This is a quick summary so I can get started on my next chapter.

Hundreds of years ago the King and Queen of soul society along with their court, depart from their families and the castle to the living and the soul society to analyse what they have done and see what trouble has been brewed up by the Hollow King. Now Aizen has destroyed Karakura town and Ichigo wants to go after Aizen to take revenge for the innocent lives that he killed. They get to the royal palace to see children running to a control deck to stop something and a lady goes to find the group there. Suddenly the group is stuck in a golden light surrounds the group and a girl goes up to the light and gets stuck in Byakuya gets her out pulling Rukia out with her as her brother comes in and gets stuck in the group. The light pulls the group away to a dark place and squad ten captain is starting to get mad and tries to fight Aizen when out of the blue Momo is there and stops him. She sticks close to him while Ichigo reassures the boy named Zero that got stuck with them. Mean while back in the castle where Rukia and Byakuya are, they find out that the woman with the two kids is Byakuya's dearly departed wife and Rukia's elder sister Hisana. As Byakuya and Hisana catch up the little girl named Yuuki leads Rukia to her room and gets her to met the other royal children who live in the castle. Ichigo's group is rescued by Grimmjow and Senna who are supposedly dead. They lead the group back to the castle as they are ambushed twice by negatives the first time and diablos the second time. Diablos and Negatives work for the Hollow King. Everyone is at the castle now safe and sound. We find out that Aizen wasn't truly doing what he was on his own he was manipulated by the Hollow King. They take him and Momo away to overload his mind. Rukia and Ichigo go on a tour around the castle and enter a room they weren't suppose to go in. Finding out that they are the King and Queen of all Soul Society and Yuuki and Zero are their children that they left at home long time ago...

**Now everyone get the picture? No? Yes? Oh well I need to move on the next chapter we will find out most of the secrets to why what happened at the dinner table. Till then later! Please Review and let me know what you think of the story so far. thanks -OneWhoNeverStopsCrying.**


	5. Dinner Time

**Ok my peoples... I thought I posted this yesterday for you all toread but guess not I was proabably being a scatter brain again. Well Thank you all for sticking with me this whole time reading, being confussed and anticipating my newest chapters. I thought I needed to do get this over with quickly since so many of you are still waiting for the next chapters, but don't worry the chapter will be longer then I hope. So put on your Hakamas and robes grab your zanpakutos and get ready for the next chapter! Remember I don't own Bleach if I did do you think I'd be writting this instead of working on the intensifying new chapters of Bleach which I am so pumped on reading! Of course not that would be a dream for me. But oh well fans are fans. OneWhoNeverStopsCrying (Isn't this such a random beginning?) xD**

**Please Read and Review you know the little button at the bottom that says review.**

* * *

I can't believe it! I-I'm the King of Soul Society and Rukia's my Wife the Queen! These kids are ours! I found myself getting into a deep sleep. I found myself surrounded by people lauging and smiling at each other. I was sitting at the front of the group as I made small talk with everyone.

" To think this year's bloom is even prettier then last years. Beautiful isn't it dearest?" A familiar voice said. I looked next to me and saw Rukia with longer hair held up into a bun on top of her head with a brush with ornaments holding her hair up. She had a smile on her face that made her look so heartbreaking. I smiled down towards her.

" Of course Love it is only to be so since the birth of a new soul has occurred. " I said smiling down at her as she looked towards a family in front of us started to recognize who they were it was Byakuya! Could the lady next to him be Rukia's older sister Hisana.

" Thanl you Brother it's a nice compliment to our new daughter." Hisana smiled down towards a pink blanket being held by Byakuya who smiled down lovingly towards it.

"Sakura is a great new edition to the family eh Kuro?" I heard an annoying voice said. I looked over to see Renji smiling towards us arms crossed across his chest. I rolled my eyes knowing of his idiocy.

" Now, now let's have a peaceful day today shall we?" a woman's voice laughed beside him. He laughed uneasily.

" Yes Dear." he said with a slight smile. I looked around and saw alot of familiar faces. I see a totally different side of everyone. I find Grimmjow yelling at a boy that looks just like him about how he did something stupid. While Ulquiorra, Orihime,a little girly Ulquiorra and a mini clone of his were sitting down drinking tea. The clone seemed to be looking at the Grimmjow clone. " Why is one of my best friends an idiot?" I heard him sigh.

" Aw we all know you love him Naito you can't live without Kiro. He's your best friend and the thing that makes you look so much smarter. Of course that wouldn't really matter since we all know that Kiro is an idiot." a boy that looked like Yuuki teased.

" Yeah Yoru is right Naito. Kiro is a baka." A red haired girl said. The boy named Kiro suddenly got pissed off.

" Stop calling me an idiot we all know I'm not! Yoru, Suki, Naito your all gonna get it!" He said starting to chase them around the other people. Grimmjow yelled at the boy named Kiro angrily failing to get him back and sat down. All the sudden Kiro suddenly slipped to the floor.

" Whoops my hand slipped sorry Kiro-chan." A white haired girl said with icy eyes and a mischievous eyes.

" Fuyuyuki please be more considerate of him." A boy with strawberry blond hair and striking emerald eyes said calmly as he watched the cherry blossoms.

" Your right Nii-chan we should play with him fairly." She said getting up followed by her brother as they pushed him back to the ground.

" the kids sure are getting lively."a younger Rangiku smiled as she watched the two that just got up being chased along with their other friends from Kiro.

" It's not my fault they are like that Haname." An older Toshiro stated holding a toddler in his arms.

" Kaoji! Are you blaming me?" She whined.

" I'm not saying that now am I?" he said looking back towards her pouty face. Getting them both to start laughing as they watched the kids along with the others. I looked up and saw that it started to get cloudy.

" Ichigo! Ichigo!" I heard someone call my name. " ICHIGO!" The voice repeated bringing me back finding myself in a large room with everyone around a really big bed. " Oh Ichigo thank god!" Rukia started to cry.

" Whay are you so worried Rukia nothing's gonna happen to me while I'm dreaming." I reassured her. She shook her head.

" No Ichigo but you were starting to turn pale white like Shiro!" She said pointing to a person in the corner I look and actually see Shiro. I look at her wide eyed. How did she know about Shiro? He was my inner-hollow how does she know about him?

" What are you talking about Rukia I'm fine besides how can the king of soul society be harmed when I am the most powerful beign known." I said shocked by my words I saw everyones face grow in shock.

" I know Kurotaiyou but you still have to be cautious! The Hollow King is still going to try to over power you we all know that! So please Dear be more on alert." She said with worried eyes. I heard everyone gasp.

" Did she just call Ichigo Kurotaiyou?" Uryu asked as if he didn't hear it.

" More importantly did she just call him DEAR?" Renji said with a confused look on his face. We ignored them and went back to discussing with each other.

" Otou-chan!" someone called I looked towards the other side of the room and saw the door opening with all the different kids there infront were Zero and Yuuki being shoved forward.

" Get in there or else your gonna have to fight me!" a voice said in the group of kids.

" You really wanna go there Kiro! Do I have to kick your ass after coming home? Cause if you want me to I will!" Zero snapped.

" Yorukuro!" Rukia scolded. She was shocked to what she said.

" Gomen Mama." He apologized. She motioned the two to come forward. They came slowly looking embarrassed to come forward. Everyone was eyeing them as they came close to the bed and climbed on.

" Are you mad?" Yuuki asked leaning on her brother for support as he leaned in on her. We all watched the two closely.

" Explain what' s the meaning of this. Yorukuro, Sukaishiro." Grimmjow said with a growl.

" No Grimmjow they have to explain during dinner you know the rule." Ulquiorra said. " Let's leave them alone while they explain some of it to Ichigo and Rukia." Ulquiorra said motioning everyone to leave the room confused. " For now everyone please go to your quarters." He said nodding to us telling us it's ok. When they all left our attention were on the two.

" Well let me ask you something first okay?" Zero said getting comfortable on the bed. " Do you know where you are?" He asked us. We both looked around and saw the family pictures.

" In our room." We said in unison. they nodded.

"Then you probably know who we are right?" Yuuki said her eyes starting to water.

" Yes we know we are King Kurotaiyou and Queen Shirotsuki and you two are our twins Yorukuro and Sukaishiro." We said in unison. They both started to cry and hugged us both. At first we were surprised but we hugged them back.

" We're so sorry for being away for so long!" Rukia started to cry and hug them tighter. I put a hand on her shoulder and she started to calm down.

" It's not your fault it's never your fault. Your just trying to be the best King and Queen. Your doing your job with everyone else. We're proud of what you do!" They said sniffling. We smiled. " But we're so proud of ourselves!" they said excitedly.

" We're sorry that your mission is disturbed, but we can't keep the Hollow King's lackeys at bay any longer. With ninety-six percent of the Royal Court missing along with the High Priestess we weren't able to keep them away. We're sorry!" They apologized. I wonder what in the world don't these two say together! At least their in pitch of each others voice that way it doesn't seem to be annoying it sounds as if they were one.

" Then what are you so proud of?" I asked a bit confused. They put the peace sign up.

" We kept them away for three hundred years!" They smiled. We were shocked they kept them away for three hundred years! They smiled. We've been away from them for three hundred years that's so long. I kinda fell bad now about leaving these two alone and a bit suspicious. They were mine and Rukia's kids and with the type of friends they have here they must have gotten in trouble.

" Oh why don't you get dressed in something more comfortable then your shinigami robes. There are different types of clothes in there from the time periods you've lived. We'll be outside for a bit." They said disappearing outside the door. We both let out a sigh and plopped down on the bed.

" I can't believe we're what we're suppose to protect." Rukia huffed. I knew what she was feeling I felt the same way.

" Who knew right?" I told her. She nodded as if she were exuaughted.

" We better get to it they're probably waiting." Rukia said as we both went to opposite sides of the room as if it was a natural reaction as I found my self in a large closet up front were the clothes I'd were on regular days and decided to put a plain red kimono. I walked out to see Rukia in a regular violet kimono making her eyes pop out more. We walked out to see the twins were changed as well.

" We should go visit Auntie she'd be so happy to know that you both remember who you are." Sukaishiro said taking my hand and leading us to a room far away.

" Auntie!" They both called as we walked in to see Byakuya already comfortable in a regular kimono with what looks like the baby I saw in my dream already a four year old.

" Su-chan! Ro-chan!" The four year old squealed getting of Byakuya's lap and ran towards Yuuki and Zero. Who greeted her with as they all fell to the ground with a big thud we all reacted until we heard laughing.

" Shiratsuki!" Hisana greeted Rukia. They both gave each other a big squeeze.

" Itsu!" Rukia smiled with her sister. Byakuya sat there watching the two greet each other after how many years apart.

" Ichigo. It seems that you regained your memories back too right Brother?" Byakuya asked as I sat down.

" You regained yours to Byakuya?" I said sitting next to him. He nodded and looked towards the little girl that resembled him more then Hisana.

" Yeah right after I saw her cry when she asked if I didn't remember her. And did my son get mad. " He laughed. I looked back and remembered that they have a son that looked older then Zero.

" You mean Saichou?" I asked he nodded .

" He got pissed and I remembered them when I went to leave with Rukia and Hisana. He promised to protect his baby sister and I remember she could barely walk. " Did I miss those days." He said shaking his head. The little girl came towards Bayakuya.

" Papa! Look Nii-san's home!" She said tugging on his sleeve.

" Otou-san!" The boy said running towards his father and giving him a hug that made him smile.

" Welcome home Saichou." Byakuya hugged back with affection. It seems to me that these two had him wrapped around their little fingers.

" How was the squad today son?" Hisana said as she and Rukia came to the table along with the twins.

" It was hectic. They started hearing news that Otou-san was home." He informed.

" Oh my how news fly fast around here. " Hisana said pouring everyone a cup of tea.

" You think your job is hectic cousin dear?" Yoru said sarcasticlly. I saw Saichou glare at his cousin.

" Oh you have a more difficult job then me?" Saichou questioned. Yoru folded his arms on his chest.

" Of course I do! I'm the Prince remember. I have to do my studies, look through paper works, practice my kido, manage my father's squad, check on you idiots' squads, listen to our city people make request, deam someone worthy to stay here or go back to the soul cycle, practice my swords manship, study in science, help Yuuki with cleaning the shrine, do marriage ceremonies with Yuuki, go to our meetings, then go to public appearances and yet I'm able to still play with everyone? You must have trouble with just keeping up with your squad, doing kido, practice swordsmanship, go to our meetings and keeping up with your sister who is always attached to Auntie." Yoru mocked. His cousin growled and let go of the subject.

" You just always have to try to one up Nii-sama don't you Sai-nii-san?" Yuuki sighed.

" Nii-chan lost again." Sakura giggled. " Silly Nii-chan." She laughed. Mamoru looked towards his sister. " But I will always love Nii-san more." Sakura said hugging her brother.

" Yeah but I love my Aniki more." Yuuki said hugging Zero as he also pulled her closer.

" Enough! You four always have this argument aren't you tired of this?" Hisana sighed. They all looked at each other and shook their heads. " Ugh." Hisana groaned giving up. Rukia and I laughed.

" It must be lively here." Rukia laughed. Hisana nodded her head.

" It's even more lively since some of the head gaurds returned. " Hisana nodded. " Especially since Kairo-kun came home he and his son have been going at it fighting each other one on one. Honestly I think his teaching methods are seriously barbaric." Hisana said sipping on her tea. " Then again Ulquiorra came back and smacked Kairo and he kept the destruction inside the training room instead." She said with a smile.

" By now everyone's memory should be returning since yours is Kuro." Byakuya said as if it was just normal. Which actually felt so.

A knock came to the door. " Lady Hisana, Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia, Sai, Sakura, Yoru, Yuuki. Dinner is ready." Ulquiorra informed. We all walked outside and followed him to the dinning room. everyone was in rows. facing each other except for four little tables with food facing the center. " Ichigo, Rukia you both must remember by now where you sit for meals right? If you don't there are placement cards already there for everyone. Everyone is seated by their family." Ulquiorra said sitting down next to Naito. Everyone was starting to file in and I saw who was with who now. Everyone seemed to be in kimonos and smiling towards one another and I saw Aizen smile towards Hinamori and have a kinder looking face. When everyone was settled everything was quiet.

" Itadekimasu!" We all said in unison.

" My father's a midget!" Someone yelled out loud. All the kids and some of the parents burst out laughing.

" Don't call me a midget Koori! " Toshiro yelled at his son who was still shorter then him.

" Taichou don't yell at our soon like that!" Rangiku scolded after swallowing her food.

" Ko-kun's right Uncle Kaoji is short what happened to our smart and tall uncle?" Kiro laughed.

" Kiro what'd your mother tell you about making fun of people!" Grimmjow said as punching his son on the head.

" Ow! Dad!" Kiro yelped.

" That's right Kiro-chan listen to your parents." a girl with purple hair and fair skin laughed.

" The same goes for you Itsumi." Urahara said ruffling his daughter's hair.

" You should know better then to mock idiots, kitten." Yoruichi said gulping down her soup. I started to eat myself when someone hit me with a roll.

" I'm sorry! Kuro-Oji!" the red haired girl, Suki, appologized.

" No it's alright Suki I'm sure you didn't mean to hit your Uncle Strawberry." Renji laughed. Everyone burst into laughter. Rukia rolled her eyes since the joke was already old to her.

" Renji!" I growled through gritted teeth. Making him gulp and shut up.

" At least your Mother and Father don't have that much of an age gap! Like Hikari, Roko." Suki said looking back towards the two still snickering about Toshiro being short. Then stopped when they heard.

" They are not that old!" Roko stated.

" No your Mom looks to be about seven Roko-kun and your dad looks old enough to be her father!" Suki laughed. Kenpachi looked like he was about to fight the kid when Ulquiorra saives the day.

" Enough with this tom-foolery. On to our discussion for the night what in the world is going on." Ulquiorra said setting his bowl down after staying quiet through the laughs. Everyone became quiet and put on a serious face.

" It shows here in my results that someone has been messing with our system and it's not Prince Zero or any of the other children." Szayel Apparo reported.

" There has been something wrong. Byakuya and Rukia didn't return with me when we were in soul society. Kaien died to early and Misaki's hair is light pink." Hisana said emphasizing the word pink. Misaki, Misaki...wait she can't be talking about!

" My mother?" I asked looking towards her.

" No wonder Grandma wouldn't let me see her! Her hair's pink. Is it as pink as Yachiru-chan's?" Yuuki asked finishing her soup. Hisana shook her head.

" The good part is no. I'm not saying that it's bad to have pink hiar but it's enough to only have one of each crazy color haired family in the palace. " Hisana said looking towards Renji, Yachiru, Yoruichi, Grimjow, Nel, then it looked as if she wasn't quiet sure what to put mine in.

" Your right that's how some of the parents have different ages." Naito said looking towards Toshiro and Rangiku and Yachiru and Kenpachi.

" And how some didn't come back at their appropriate time." Zero added looking towards most of the people here.

" So how'd it happen?" Kiro asked in a questioning tone as everyone was silent and thought.

* * *

**Ok here is the new chapter I hope some of you like it. I know it's a bit out of there but don't worry next chapter we're gonna get serious. So till then later!**


	6. Confussion

**Ok well thanks for the reviews and I don't worry some of it will be explained in the chapters and I was really happy with the out come of last chapter when ever I see that lots of people have reed it but didn't review it still makes me so happy. Oh and Hitsugaya ( you know who you are and sorry if I didn't use your whole name) since you pointed it out I will make a list of who's who's in the later chapters, I would like to say thanks for the comments I really need someone to do that for me and tell me what was confussing so thanks. I'm sure most of you are bored already so here is my next chapter. I don't own Bleach do you think I would be writing this if I did?**

* * *

Everyone seemed to be on the same page here. There is a big and strange happening and we all wanna know what's going on.

" It's quite strange really. How Byakuya and I aren't blood related to Miss. Rukia. Usually we have a blast as her older brothers." Ulquiorra said with light tone. I looked over to see Byakuya in agreement nodding his head with a slight smile as I felt myself sweat drops. I remember that one lifetime where I asked for Rukia's hand and my head was nearly cut of by her big brother Ren(Ulquiorra) and how I was nearly assassined by her oldest brother Kai (Byakuya)'s men trying to blow me up when I walked home after they even said yes!

" True and why is it that all of us has been apart of each others lives it doesn't make sense! Usually Ichigo and I are brother and sister while Ichimaru is our cousin and my son is right his father is way younger then he usually is. Usually I'm the younger one here! Our usual life arrangements are totally off. " Rangiku whined ending with a big humph as Toshiro wrapped an arm around her arms. It seems that we all have memory of our life meaning this is a big problem.

" Yes and my mother is my mother in this life time. She's usually an Aunt or a family friend. There has never been a reason for my half-brother to act so differently then usual. Sure he causes trouble every now and then but he usually does it for the balance of peace. Without havoc there can be no peace, but this is out of bound. This is a big crime he's doing we both made vows to never cross the line of good and evil." I said scratching the back of my head. They were all there during our oath taking and I know my half-brother very well.

" Ichigo do you really think that Onii-san is really going ot go on with this?" Shiro said coming in with his own family along with the other hollows and zanpaktu.

" What the!" I heard Renji mutter. The room seemed to double in size since many of the royal court has gathered instead of in the grand meeting hall. Many of the servants came and set them all a place. All having disturbed looks on they're faces. Meaning that everything hasn't really recovered yet.

" Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia said standing as her zanpakto came in wrapped around the arm of Zangetsu with two children behind them. Shirayuki curtsied and took a spot next to Zangetsu.

" You all are involed as wel huh?" Toshiro asked. Hyorinmaru nodded his head.

" Yes comander. This is troubling us as well too many incidents has occured during this time. I'm not sure if this is Lord Kuro's brother's doing. This is to big of a plan for him to do someone else is behind this." He informed.

My half-brother was really never the bright one anyways. Heck even Shiro is smarter then him I remember that our mentor would always yell at him.

" Huh. I wonder if it's his wife.." Shiro asked looking towards his own. Rima, Rukia's hollow(that hasn't made her appearance yet), rolled her eyes.

" Sera?" Rima looked towards Rukia as if there was something big that happened my memories haven't all remembered. Rukia shook her head.

" No Sera couldn't do that even she took an oath after becoming the the Dark Sorceress. You were all there when we were all choosen. even I was surprised when they choose me over her as the High Pristess. " Rukia said. " Oracle you can see it though." Rukia said shooting a look towards Rima. She shook her head.

" You know the rules no meddling. I can't do it forcefully or else I'd get zapped!" Rima grunted foldong her arms across her chest. Everyone thought who else could have done this but no one came to mind.

" Everyone is uneasy still." Senbonzakura said.

" We all know that everyone is out of sorts, but it's to confussing to get into. For now the children need to report what's happened through the years we've all been gone. " Ulquiorra said looking at his son and daughter.

" Cats out Niro, Itsumi." Naito sighed towards the rest of the kids.

" Damn I thought we'd get away with it." Itsumi growled. Looking down and sighed. As everyone seemed to lean in as if they were just getting to the good part in a mystery.

" So you do know who's doing this huh?" Urahara asked his daughter. She nodded and looked towards everyone else.

" I'm not the only one in here that knows it. Everyone here does we just don't know how it happened I mean it was the usual family get together in the mansion. " She said glarring at everyone else.

"Yeah but it was only us kids here so we invited the children from Hollow Manor and they all came by with presents and all this other stuff we gave them stuff too." Niro said with a sigh.

"Spy gear." I heard someone cough.

" Well then I remember that we all played hide and go seek and we found um Zero and Yuuki's older cousin Rolo inside the control room well he was with Yuuki, but we dont really know. Yuuki has the full detail." Suki said as each of them started confessing. We all looked towards her.

" Satsuki didn't do anything bad. We just sit and talked while they were trying to find us. Besides he can't get through Aniki's security wall!" Yuuki confessed. The kids looked towards Zero for a confirmation.

" My sister isn't lying but I hated it." Zero said through gritted teeth. Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned towards him.

" Come on Z you're going to be over protective towards other kids. "Half of the children whined." It's not like their all that bad. Lighten up." The other half sighed. The only ones I saw that had the same look as Zero was Saichou and Naito as they ate their food . they both shared the same look.

" All of you be quiet my cousin has a point to be upset that Rolo was with Yuuki and in the control. I don't blaim her I mean they seem like us because we're children, but think again they are the enemy." Saichou said eatting his fish. Naito set down his food as he continued what Saichou was trying to get too.

" Hiroko would you let Tatami spend some time with Richard in the armory room? And you Koorihi would you let Fuyuyuki play hide and go seek with Ushimo in our dark maze. " Naito said using everyone's real name. They all seemed to tense when they heard the comparisons. " Alright then you all know how Yorukuro felt. As do I and Saichou." Naito said as the three boys went on with eatting their dinner.

" That's why you three are the big shots." I heard someone murmur suddenly the room started getting tense.

" Well we all need to calm down please let's not start a fight amongst ourselves. " Yuuki butted in before something broke out.

" She's right Big Brother everyone. Please stop we all must relax and remember we need to remember how come our Mommys and Daddys were taken away at the same time and why some of them went so far as to open our gates again. Usually if they ever thought this they would be reminded of something else but Uncle Aizen and Uncle Gin turned really bad. They even had to **DRAG** Daddy and Kairo-oji into our Parents were pitted against each other!" Hana said fully disturbed by the events already in tears. Orihime brought her daughter into a hug as her father wrapped an arm around them.

" Right now we all just have to put our heads together and be thankful that for a while most of us have our parents back!" Fuyuyuki said with a quivering voice on the verge of tears. All the children looked up to thier parents.

" Let's just have a normal quiet family dinner for now ok?" Yuuki asked of everyone and we all went on to eatting.

" Okay then let's get back on the topic that Hikari and Roko's parents have a wide age gap." Suki started up again.

The whole entire room then started up with a large converstion of how some of the parents were odd. How Toshiro was young and short and Rangiku was older busty, Kenpachi could be and look like Yachiru's Dad, Uruhara and Yoruichi aren't as they were and they have become weirdos, Renji wasn't the man he used to be and Senna was to demanding, Grimmjow was as hyper as his son and his Nel could turn into a five year old, and Byakuya had to thick of a stick up his ass.

Zero, Yuuki, Rukia and I just watched the rest of children and even the parents get into a huge argument. I went cold when they got to the Byakuya argument he was getting pissed. I could see now that Saichou was indeed his son after he got a few to b quiet but wasn't able to keep the others like Itsumi and Hiro down. Rukia and I looked at each other with a smile.

" So just like the old days huh Ichigo?" She said as a roll flew here and there across the room. I laughed quietly still looking at the scene infront of me.

" You don't know how this takes me back." I said as everyone was getting to finishing their dinner. Yuuki and Zero tugged on our sleeves like when they were younger trying to get our attention.

" Mommy, Daddy we need to tell you something. " they both said in unison. We gave both our undividing attention. Then all the sudden all the children said in unison as if they planned it.

" Mommy, Daddy your gonna go back to what you were doing before." They all said with smiles plastered on their faces.

" We what!" Everyone said either in confussion, shock, grief, or all of the above.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I heard son groan. Tomorrow we're going to have a full plate and I feel that we're going to suffer a great amount more then fighting in a war.

* * *

**Sorry it was a bit late guys but you know it's school season and I had to keep up with my school work. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it jumped around here and there especially with the topics they all talked about, but this reminded me so much of how I get through meals with mixed emotions and topics. Thanks for supporting me and I hope to see you all in the next chapter- Thanks, OneWhoNeverStopsCrying**


End file.
